La grieta en la magia
by shane098
Summary: La magia es algo tan poderoso, que puede provocar miedo. El mundo ordinario no soportaría la idea de tener algo mas poderoso sin saber sus limites. Que pasaría si una guerra comienza entre estos dos mundos? Que quedaría? Quien aguantaria?
1. Chapter 1

La grieta en la magia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y nombres de Fairy Tail no son mios. Propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Nota: El fanfic se encuentra localizado en una diferente linea temporal. La unica relacion en cuanto al anime/manga es respecto a los personajes y su forma de ser n.n No pretendo ligarla y/o desarrollarla con algun evento de Fairy Tail. Gracias :D

Capitulo 1: El futuro esta aqui.

El dia habia llegado, la generacion nueva presionaba a su inminente llegada. Los gremios debian buscar sangre nueva y era momento de reclutar.  
Pero fuera de esas tierras magicas, esta el resto del mundo. Donde personas como tu, como yo, vivimos viendo la magia como algo de fantasia, irreal.

Y alli estaba el, un chico huerfano que tenia todo lo necesario para crecer o al menos sobrevivir. Una cantidad muy grande de dinero como herencia, unos amigos leales, un hogar pequeño pero perfecto para el.  
Sus padres habian muerto, o no, el tampoco lo sabia, de hecho habia un abismo en su mente y parecia que todo lo que habia pasado antes de los 5 años de edad no existia, simplemente no podia recordar nada, sabia que tenia 5 años solo porque lo habia leido en un diario en blanco. Desde ese punto en su memoria todo estaba oscuro.  
Pero hoy era un dia mas y debia ir a la escuela. A pesar de ser un chico solo, no habia perdido sus responsabilidades.  
Iba de camino a escuela cuando escucho una voz a su espalda. -Dayer, esperame!  
El volteo y pudo darse cuenta, era su amiga de la infancia Lind, ella estaba alli desde que cumplio los 6 años. Era muy atractiva, ojos azules que quedaban a par con su cabelll igual azul. Aunque tenia 18 años, al igual que Dayer, su cuerpo parecia haberse desarrollado con mayor velocidad.  
-Eres muy grocero. Yo que me preocupo en ir por ti a casa y cuando llego puff! Nadie abre!  
-Lo siento, pense que no llegarias, de hecho es algo tarde. -Decia Dayer mientras le mostraba la hora en su mobil.  
-Wow... en serio es tan tarde? Bueno, no importa. Ya vamos en camino Lind era una chica muy dulce, tierna e incluso timida, aun teniendo la misma edad ella parecia la hermanita menor.  
-Por cierto Dayer. Mmmm.. quisiera preguntarte algo. -Titubeaba Lind mientras detenia la marcha y lo miraba un poco sonrojada.  
-Que sucede? -Decia el con un tono de sorpresa y a la vez de duda.  
-Pues son los ultimos dias de escuela y.. mis padres tienen todo listo para que los visite, les hable de ti y... quieren conocerte. Podrias... o... quisieras ir conmigo a casa de mis padres estas vacaciones?  
-Oh. Emmm.. Pues... - Dayer no sabia que decir, sabia que podia aceptar ese pequeño favor por ella pero tambien era conciente de que le daba terror el tener que volar en un avion -. Pues... esta bien! Ire!  
-Gracias! -Gritaba de emocion Lind mientras abrazaba a Dayer.  
-Jeje vale, vale, no agradezcas, pero hay que darnos prisa.  
De inmediato se incorporaron y avanzaron a paso veloz hacia la escuela.  
Pasaron las clases y era hora del descanso. Lind utilizaba ese tiempo para ejercitar mientras Dayer solo charlaba con sus amigos.  
-Oigan, -munch,munch- saben que lei? -Decia el regordete del grupo mientras comia un Sandwich.  
-No leemos la mente gordo, dilo. -Decia el chico deportista del grupo.  
-Estaba leyendo sobre varias teorias conspirativas -munch, munch- y encontre lo que podria ser el mas grande secreto de la actualidad.  
-Cual es la receta de pollo del coronel? -Decia Dayer con una risa leve en tono de broma.  
-Ojala, pero no. -Munch, munch- Resulta que en algun lugar del mapa se encuentra un terrotorio muy grande, incluso mas que Australia, pero el gobierno mundial lo esconde. Todos los sistemas de navegacion y localizacion satelital tienen absolutamente prohibido revelarlo -munch, munch- y tal parece que alli habitan unos superhumanos con poderes y viven excluidos por el bien de la tierra.  
-Gordo...dime que eso verde de tu sandwich es lechuga.  
-Que tratas de decir? -El regordete miraba fijamente su sandwich -. Lo veo perfecto.  
-Jaja quiere decir que parece que te metiste alguna hierba alucinogena o algo asi. -Decia Dayer mientras sonreia.  
-Bueno, que opinan?  
-Pues para serte sincero gordo, me has sorprendido. No pense que llegaras a ese nivel de locura...tan pronto.  
-Basta señor musculos. Y tu Dayer?  
-Pues la verdad, seria interesante algo asi pero... no es muy convincente.  
Justo cuando Dayer dijo la ultima letra de esa palabra, se levanto y lo siguieron los demas como si nada hubiera pasado. Asi fueron a clase y terminaron. La ultima clase era diferente para los cuatro, incluyendo a Lind, y fueron a sus diferentes salones. La clase comenzo, continuo y termino. Se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en la fuente del jardin central pero faltaba el amigo regordete.  
-No lo viste Ben? -Preguntaba Lind a el chico deportes.  
-No, ya pasaron 20 minutos y aun no llega.  
-Y tu lo viste? -Miraba a los ojos a Dayer.  
-No. Ire a buscar.  
Caminaba apenas a unos cuantos metros del pasillo que llevaba a los salones cuando escucho una multitud hablar y discutir.  
-Dejalo ya Trend!  
-Vamos! Dale al raro!  
-Acabalo!  
-Viejo. No te hizo nada grave.  
Dayer giro hacia la salida al patio trasero y vio a una multitud rodeando a el chico brabucon que tenia contra al suelo a Loom, el regordete, que ya tenia un moreton formado en la mejilla y unas gotas de sangre salian de sus labios.  
-Pero que...!? Dejalo! -Dayer levanto la voz y cuando apenas acabo, de alguna forma extraña, ya estaba a un lado de aquellos dos yendo sobre Trend. La fuerza de la embestida fue tal que logro separarlo de su amigo y hacer que tanto Dayer como Trend quedaran tirados en el piso. Ambos se levantaban en el momento.  
-Pero si es el amigo del gordo y del tipo que tiene los musculos solo de adorno. A veces me da pena que ustedes sean amigos de la hermosa Lind. Ella merece algo como...yo.  
-Callate ya. Y dime que sientes que un raro sea mas inteligente que tu por 10 y que otro tenga mejores musculos que tu? Eres perdedor entre los raros.  
-Callate idiota! -Lanzaba su grito de guerra mientras se avalanzaba sobre Dayer con una rafaja de puños.  
Los ojos de Dayer en ese momento parecian haberse vuelto mas oscuros. Lo que en verdad sorprendia a todos fue que Dayer esquivaba todos los puñetazos de Trend, era un espectaculo de elegancia y de ira que se llevaban de la mano. Mientras Trend era conocido por practicar Boxeo y tener peleas tan seguido, Dayer nunca habia peleado, o tal vez si, en esos 5 años.  
Siguio evadiendo los golpes mientras Trend parecia cansado, en un movimiento fugaz, Dayer sujeto uno de los puños de Trend y lo detuvo en seco. Todos quedaron en silencio presas del asombro, hasta que Dayer con un golpe certero en el abdomen de Trend lo hizo caer inconciente y acto seguido, Dayer cayo al suelo de igual forma.

-Maestro! Pero en verdad es tan grave? No podemos hacer nada para intervenir?  
-Lo lamento Erza, pero tal parece que los dias de un mundo magico en armonia estan contados. 


	2. Cap2 En picada

Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia n.n Se agradecen los comentarios para mejorar mis historias n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes y nombres de Fairy Tail no son mios. Propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo 2: En picada.

-Wooo!  
-No puede ser real!  
-Asomboso!  
Todos en el lugar estaban impactados por lo que acababan de ver. Como un chico que era campeon en la liga de box quedaba en ridiculo por culpa de un chico que nunca habia tenido una pelea en todo ese tiempo como estudiante.  
-Dayer! Loom! Que estan bien? -gritaba Lind preocupada mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Loom tirado -. Que te paso?  
Ben se acercaba y miraba con miedo la escena, porque apesar de su cuerpo bien trabajado, todos sabian que era un chico muy cobarde.  
Lind volteo hacia donde estaba Dayer y lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver a Trend derribado y tal parecia en KO.  
-Pero... que demonios paso aqui!? -Alzaba la voz la chica peliazul hacia un chico de los espectadores de esa pelea.  
-Yo... eh... pues... Trend golpeo a Loom por tirar un poco de cafe en sus notas... y... y... lo dejo asi, despues vino Dayer y peleo con Trend y.. y... lo vencio -Su tono de voz hizo enfasis en esa frase "Lo vencio", como si se hubiera sentido en la gloria al decir esas palabras -. Pero despues sin motivo, Dayer fue al suelo.  
Aunque era una historia poco creible, por alguna razon Lind le creia. Lentamente se reincorporaba Dayer y Loom un poco mas tarde.  
-Que.. rayos paso? -Decia Dayer mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, como si tuviera una migraña.  
-Estoy vivo! -Gritaba Loom de felicidad al saber que Trend no le habia mandado al hospital como a sus anteriores "compañeros de pelea".  
-Estas bien Dayer? -Lind tomaba del brazo a Dayer.  
-Creo que si, no recuerdo porque estoy aqui. Pero solo estoy mareado, estoy bien.  
-Bien. Pues vamonos a casa que debes descansar por lo menos. -En seguida Lind volteaba hacia Loom-. Y tu Loom, deberias ir a enfermeria, que te acompañe Ben.  
Y asi fue, Loom y Ben fueron a la enfermeria mientras que Dayer y Lind caminaban hacia la casa de el. Al llegar, Dayer se despedia de Lind pero ella lo detuvo.  
-No te puedo dejar solo, y aun menos cuando estas asi. Me quedare un rato contigo. -Decia Lind con una sonrisa que podia convencer a cualquier ser humano.  
-Jeje esta bien. Solo si prometes no empezar a quejarte del desorden.  
-Vale, lo prometo.  
Dayer tomo la llave de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta. Entraron juntos por la puerta y la cerraron a sus espaldas. Tomaron asiento en el sofa mas cercano, era pequeño y muy comodo.  
-Quieres algo de beber? -Decia Dayer mientras se levantaba de su lugar.  
-No!... Emmm... no... Yo debo ofrecerte algo, tu eres el que debe descansar, yo no.  
-Vale.. -El tomaba asiento de nuevo-. Pues no quiero nada de beber, asi estoy bien.  
-Y... no olvides que viajaremos juntos. Es mejor que te vayas preparando para el vuelo... chico cobarde -Bromeaba Lind y le mostraba la lengua.  
-Entendido. Solo porque tu lo has pedido, creeme que no lo haria por cualquiera eh. -El decia mientras sonreia con una mirada convincente.  
Ambos rieron un poco hasta que el ambiente se hizo muy ligero, el mundo habia desaparecido y tal parecia que solo estaban ellos dos en la tierra. Mientras se miraban fijamene, cada uno desde un extremo del sofa, lentamente se acercaban y parecia que ya se habian dicho todo lo que no se decian con palabras solo con mirarse a los ojos. Se acercaron cada vez mas hasta estar cara a cara y se fundieron en un beso. Ambos se habian perdido y extendian ese momento en que sus labios sellaban tantos años de amistad en algo mas. Acabo ese beso y ambos parecian atonitos por lo que habia pasado. Estaban sorprendidos pero sabian que era justo lo que tenian que hacer.  
-Tengo que irme Dayer -En seguida acabo de decir eso, Lind beso una segunda vez a Dayer y se dirigio a la puerta ycon una sonrisa hermosa le dijo -. Cuidate.  
Ese dia todo paso tan rapido y la tarde fue tan especial para ambos. No dejaban de pensar en ese beso, inlcuso en la noche ese momento asaltaba sus mentes.  
Y asi paso la ultima semana de clases, nada fuera de lo normal, proyectos aca y examenes alla. Dayer y Lind aun eran esos amigos de años, pero eso no evitaba que en algunos momentos sus labios se volvieran a encontrar; claro, siempre ocultandose de los demas.  
Y llego el dia.  
-Dayer! Dayer! Abre! Es tarde! -Decia ella mietras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Dayer.  
-Alla voy, tranquila. Aun tenemos mucho tiempo.  
Ella estaba ansiosa y queria que el tiempo volara para volver a ver a sus padres.  
Apenas se escucharon los pasos de Dayer acercandose y Lind se quedo de pie frente a la puerta. La puerta se abrio y sin espera Lind le planto un beso a Dayer que no lo esperaba. Al acabar el beso lo jalo de la mano y con la otra tomo su maleta.  
-Espera! Deja cerrar la puerta! -Dayer se solto y cerro. Con una mano llevaba su maleta y con la otra sujetaba a Lind.  
Y asi tomaron el transporte que los llevaba al aeropuerto. Todo paso normal, boletos, lugares, equipajes.  
El avion comenzaba a levantarse.  
-Sabes algo Dayer? -Su voz sonaba mucho mas dulce mientras lo tomaba de la mano.  
-Que sucede Lind?  
-En este momento no me importa nada. Quisera que siempre fuera asi. Tu... y... yo... si pudiera elegir mi manera de morir, quisera que fuera asi. -Acababa de decir y apoyo su frente en el hombro de el hasta quedar dormida abrazada a el.

-Señor, Seguro que es lo correcto?  
-Es lo que debemos hacer, estamos en guerra y no podemos arriesgarnos asi. Son ordenes del consejo. Si algo malo pasara por no hacerlo, habria daños incontables.  
-Esta bien. Lo hare.

De repente en la turbina del avion comenzaron a salir raices demasiado fuertes que hicieron explotarla.  
El avion comenzo a caer y todos gritaban de terror.  
Dayer solo miro a los ojos a Lind que lo miraba aterrada.  
-Tranquila. No dejare que te pase algo.  
De pronto los ojos de Dayer se volvieron una vez mas de color Negro y abrazo a Lind. Ella cerro los ojos y viajo por un mundo de calma que olvidaba por completo lo que sucedia.

-Bien. Esta hecho. Vamonos de aqui, no quiero ver como termina esto.  
-Lo siento, pero teniamos que hacerlo.

Unos segundos mas tarde el avion cayo directo en la frontera de un mar y un risco, el avion exploto en mil pedazos y el estallido se escucho a kilometros.  
Minutos despues, el fuego ceso y a lo lejos sobre la costa estaban dos cuerpos en el piso. Y mientras uno abria los ojos con su voz le decia al otrp cuerpo que permanecia inerte.  
-Dayer! Despierta! 


	3. Capitulo 3 Un nuevo mundo

Disclaimer: Los personajes y nombres relacionados a Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y/o socios.

Aquí el Tercer capítulo, perdón por la demora taaan larga pero el trabajo, y los deberes pero aquí esta.

Capitulo 3: Un nuevo héroe

-Dayer! Por favor, despierta ya!.

Lind sacudía con fuerza a Dayer intentando reanimarlo o que diera señales de vida. Lo sorprendente de lo sucedido fue que a pesar de la caída, el avíon destrozado, y ningún otro sobreviviente a la vista, Lind estaba intacta. No tenia ni un solo rasguño, su ropa estaba en perfecto estado. Al contrario de Dayer, que parecía haber sufrido mucho daño. Tenia demasiadas heridas abiertas, manchas de sangre sobre la ropa. Tal parecía, había muerto.

-Perdón Dayer! No debí haberte traído. -Decía Lind mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello, y antes de poder llegar con su mano a donde surgía el dolor, su vista se nublaba y se mareaba. Todo parecía indicar que le habían inyectado un sedante muy potente.

- _Y si ellos atacan primero? No podemos estar esperando hasta el momento del ataque. Debemos desplegar a los miembros del **JS**._

- _Sabes que eso es muy arriesgado hijo_. _Si lo hacemos y ellos lo descubre_... _atacaran sin pensarlo_.

Lind sin abrir los ojos recuperaba la conciencia. Era un consejo que le había dado su padre, un exmilitar de alto mandoLe decía que primero "sintiera" su entorno, sin dar muestra de que estaba viva o consciente, que escuchara todo y si sentía que estaba segura, ahora si, abriera los ojos.

Lind abría los ojos poco a poco, había mucha luz que, al darse cuenta de que provenía de una ventana con vista a un bosque, le daba una calma muy cómoda.

Se incorpora hasta sentarse sobre la cama donde estaba y dio un vistazo alrededor. En una cama a unos metros de allí, pero en la misma habitación, se encontraba Dayer. No parecía dolido o dañado, simplemente parecía Dormir plácidamente. Alguien le había puesto una capa negra con la cual se cubrían sus heridas.

-Vaya! Por fin alguno despertó! -Decía una chica rubia con un tono muy amable de voz.

Era una chica muy bella, su cabello rubio y su exuberante cuerpo que hacia juego con una falda y una blusa negra con detalles azules.

-Mi nombre es Lucy. Yo y un amigo los encontramos en la playa. Perdón por lo del somnífero pero era muy necesario. -Acababa de decirlo cuando le extendió la mano a Lind como muestra de saludo. Lind le dio un apretón de manos un poco incomodo pero con la intención de agradecer.

-Gracias, pero.. que hacemos aquí?

-Pues su avión al parecer se estrelló, los encontramos en la playa y los trajimos por motivos que pronto les diremos. Solo necesitamos que tu amigo despierte para que les digamos lo que sucede a ambos.

-No es mi amigo! Es mi novio! -Solto de inmediato Lind, como para evitar que Lucy se le acercara de mas a su chico.

-Oh! Bien por ustedes! -Contestaba Lucy con una sonrisa que parecía muy sincera.

-Y... donde estamos? -Preguntaba Lind con mucho interés.

Y ambas empezaron a charlar un poco, cuando de pronto Dayer abrió los ojos que estaban de un color rojo muy intenso. En ese mismo momento cruzo una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza de Lucy y Lind que quedaban aturdidas por el dolor.

A penas unos momentos, paso el dolor. Ambas de reincorporaron y al voltear a la cama de a un lado, Lind noto que Dayer había desaparecido.

-A donde fue? - le preguntaba Lind a la rubia

-No lo se, pero debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Ambas salieron sin preguntarse que había sucedido y apenas cerrar la puerta tras ellas notaron que habían algunos arboles quebrados como palillos por la mitad. Marcaban un pequeño sendero que seguía por unos metros mas. lo siguieron y el asombro les llego cuando vieron a Dayer, que tenia sujetado del cuello a un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra que desprendía una aura azul.

-Parece que aun tienes lo tuyo, pensé que serías un patético humano mas, pero aun así no es suficiente.

En seguida el sujeto de la gabardina expulso a Dayer con una explosión de energía hasta que chocara con un árbol y quedara inconsciente.

-Creo que es hora de pelear no es así?


End file.
